multiversal_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vekkisul
Grand Malum Zoren'zoth, known commonly throughout the Omniverse as Azoth or Azoth the Deranged, is one of the main overarching antagonist in the Multiversal Legends ''series and the true main antagonist of the spin-off series, ''Legends of the Omniverse. ''He is an all-powerful, omnipresent Malum said to be a physical manifestation of wrath. Although his true main intentions are incomprehensible to both mortal and godly minds, his apparent goals throughout the series are to track down and kill the remaining Elder Malums before consuming the Omniverse in an everlasting hatred. He was also the first of the Malum's (as well as the first one to turn to darkness) and the founder/creator of an emotionless third species of gods called the Prime Zetas, the same group which were responsible for the sadistic seven-year rule over the planet Cedilla. In the main canonical series, he has made multiple appearances hinting at his existence as the greater force in play. He resides in a buffer zone between reality and illusion known as The Edge and (as his full form is restrained to that dimension) is able to leave only momentarily. He is voiced by Aide98. Bio Creation and Betrayal Before time itself, including the creation of Velnias the Monstrous, a group of god-like beings immune to nearly all forms of logic, known as the Elder Malums, came into existence. Seeking to bring life into the void, the Elder Malum's used a combination of technology and sorcery to bring life into the world in the form of the Malums. The first of these Malums, Zoren'zoth (the closest translation to his name, since his full name and title would be incomprehensible to any mind except that of an Elder Malum) was the offspring of the monstrous Elder Mazoth, earning him much disrespect from his siblings and cousins. In his first few years of existence, Zoren'zoth was forced into the fringe of society and began developing a superficial personality in order to blend in with his comrades, even going as far as to rewrite his entire identity as Avthro, son of Elder Manoz. Despite being inferior to him, the Malum's swiftly uncovered Zoren'zoth's original identity. Everything that Zoren'zoth created fell under because of the Malum's intervention. The constant prejudice against him eventually began driving Zoren'zoth to mental instability. They mockingly called him Azoth, meaning "The Shadow Malum". He isolated himself from them, creating a dimensions between illusion and reality where he was worshiped as an emperor. This reality would later become known to mortals as The Edge, and it was here Zoren'zoth revealed his true narcissistic personality and constant desire to be in control of the lives of others. Hostilities began growing between Zoren'zoth and the Malums until an order of Zealots ("The Truthseekers") plotted to murder him. The first divine weapon was brought into existence specifically for the purpose of killing him. But before the act could be carried out, Zoren'zoth slaughtered several of their members in an episode of rage and disappear from existence. Many of the Elder Malums were ignorant of the massacres. Zoren'zoth, currently residing in The Edge, began to experiment with the ideas of creation and control. These experiments lead to the birth of the first daemons, although they were labeled an "abomination" and quickly destroyed them. Zoren'zoth embraced the name Azoth and continued his experiments, unbeknownst to the leading Elder Malum's. Overthrowing the Elder Malums Over the span of six eternities, Azoth stayed concealed from the rest of reality. Many other beings, such as the Prime Omegas and Alphas, had come into existence and posed a threat to the Malum balance of power. The constant threat of war between the two species set up an unimaginable opportunity for Azoth. His newest creation, the Primion, was secretively released into the farthest regions of the Omniverse, meant to potentially trigger a breaking point between the Omegas and the Malums. His plans failed, as the Primion was captured by the Prime Alphas and used for their own means. Using his newfound power, Azoth clawed his way out of The Edge and unleashed his full destructive capabilities on the Omniverse, sparking the Beginning of the End, a series of events and battles that would eventually lead to the destruction of the entire Omniverse. Azoth and his forces began with seizing control of the Lunar and Delta galaxies before stepping up to wiping out the Malum's as a whole. With their protectors dead and the Elder Malums themselves too weak to fend off his attacks, Azoth set his sights on them and brutally set out on murdering the entire race as a whole. Their extraordinary powers proved worthless against Azoth's newfound abilities, as he had manifested the ability of near omnipotence. The majority of Elders refused to surrender. Those who did managed to take refuge in a space-time dimension in between timelines, which Azoth could not physically enter, much to his discontent. The rest of the Omniverse seemingly collapsed into Azoth's rule as both the Prime Alphas and Prime Omegas went into hiding. Ruler of the Omniverse As ruler of the Omniverse, Azoth showed little to no remorse for crushing all and any signs of resistance. And though he was the most powerful being in existence, and believed it to it's fullest extent, Azoth still grew paranoid that a large enough resistance effort could possible end his immortal life using enhanced divine weapons. As a result of these thoughts, Azoth sought to make himself completely invulnerable to all and any harm. Many monsters and daemons were under Azoth's control at this time, including a race of crustacean-like daemons named Cambids. Still, Azoth created the Prime Zetas in hopes of them reinforcing his will across the Omniverse. His expectations were both met and surpassed as the Zetas mastered nearly every field of combat and pledge their undying loyalty to Azoth. All signs of rebellion with enough courage to fend off the likes of Azoth quickly scoured and disappeared at the sight of the Prime Zeta, as their complete lack of emotions allowed them to carry out ANY of Azoth's many commands, both swiftly and efficiently. The Prime Zetas also killed off half of both the Prime Omegas and Prime Alphas, giving Azoth the chance to leave his realm in their hands as he continued his search for immortality. Defeat and Banishment The search of immortality lead Azoth to the Chaos Stones, powerful artifacts which allow the user to break the limitation of logic. He completely pillaged the Cathedrals of Power, Hope, and Darkness, taking a Stone after every attack. These constant offsets in power awakened the all-mighty deity Daevas, the only entity in the entire Omniverse capable of harming Azoth without the usage of divine weaponry. Angered over his reckless actions of waste, Daevas and Azoth engaged in an eons long war, one which would devastate the Omniverse morally, physically, psychically, and on many more levels beyond human understanding. As their master focused all his energy on the war, the Prime Zetas were ambushed by legions of Omegas and Alphas, all under the influence of Daeva. The majority of Zetas were killed, although some scattered across the Omniverse and aided their master. Since Azoth's powers were all concentrated on Daeva and no longer flooding through the Omniverse, he began to lose footing to the Omegas and Alphas, forcing him to concentrate small amounts of power their way. This brief interruption was all that was needed for Daeva to quickly overpower the Grand Malum. Daveas stripped Azoth of many of his powers and sealed him (alongside his army and the remaining Zetas) into The Edge for an endless eternity. Although he was still able to interact with the physical world, Azoth was severely weakened and unable to use his power to its full extent. Last of the Zetas Fearing his own downfall at the hands of the ruling gods, Azoth stayed concealed in The Edge, approximately six eons after his initial defeat at the hands of Daevas, as the Prime Alphas and Omegas erased Azoth's name (along with any memories of him) from history. However, much to his content, he still held significant value in the Omniverse. The events he set in motions during his war against Daevas has lead to both the creation of Nekrozoth and the massacres on Xandar. The few remaining Prime Zetas spread Azoth's name throughout the Omniverse, actions which lead to the establishment of the Order of the Shadow, the first cult worshiping steered towards Azoth and his intentions. The Prime Zetas also began carrying out assassinations of key Prime Alphas, falling back and letting the blame fall on the Omegas. Using this to his advantage, the demon Aka Manah (with outside support from Nekrozoth) sparked the first Omniversal Wars. Millions died as a result. Severely weakened and dangerously close to extinction, the majority of Prime Alphas (excluding Deus) turned to Azoth for protection. He agreed on the terms that his physical avatar would have a a portion of Azoth's full power. The Alphas agreed, desperately hoping Azoth would protect them from the incoming giants. Instead, Azoth turned back on his promise and watched from his throne as the Alphas were slaughtered by Manah's demon legions. Deus managed to cripple a percent of his avatar's full strength before dying at the hands of Manah, although Azoth remained convinced that he could escape The Edge and once again spread his twisted ideas across the many realms. Both Manah and Nekrozoth were later trapped and bound to their own prisons, giving Azoth the opportunity to make his long-awaited return. One disadvantage plagued Azoth: every member of the Order of Shadows was dead. Killed by the remaining Prime Zetas, who have gained the ability to feel emotions and grew hateful of their master. Azoth found the cowering in a ripple dimensions and butchered the traitors, leaving only three survivors from the entire species, one of which was taken prisoner and brainwashed. This Zeta would later take the name L'averenth. The Prophecy Azoth once again began operating from the shadows, as the near annihilation of the Prime Zetas had alerted Daevas and his council. He associated and began working with Chernobog, laying out the groundwork for "The Final War", a swift and violent usurpation of power from Daevas and the council. Chernobog became Azoth's closest adviser and support his leader in keeping secretive from the Daevas. Chernobog was later defeated in battle against Volcan and his position was assumed by Laverenth. Azoth had also had sudden glimpses into the future of the events leading to his downfall. All these visions, it seemed, were connected to Legend. He corrupted the young heroes mind with visions and nightmare depicting him being tortured and tormented by Azoth. Legend didn't give into Azoth's mind games, and seemed to grow stronger from it. Azoth confronted Legend himself on the sixth moon of Elder, Legend's home planet. He tempted Legend with his deepest and most secretive desires, even threatening to murder his wife, Xayna. This statement lead to a brief engagement between the two. Though they both began evenly matched, Azoth began taunting Legend with hallucinations of his fallen companions and using the planet's element, which Legend had originally gained power from, against him. Azoth overpowered the hero but allowed him to live under his "mercy", stating that he has earned his respect. He went on to corrupt Legend's entire planet, though this attack was later reversed by Daevas himself. Azoth went on to manifest himself in the planet Deta, starting a century long civil war and kicking off the series' spin off, ''Legends of the Omniverse. Legends of the Omniverse Ten years after initially manifesting a part of his soul into Delta, the planet's natural resources (such as iron and oil) began draining. The human population on Delta decreased by seventy percent. The survivors of the rapid extinction segregated themselves into three factions: the Dimerians, functioning democrat bodies in favor of leaving the planet to die, the Erigens, cult-like tribes dedicated to gaining the affection of Azoth himself, and Scanners, brutal pillagers who's only goal is to reproduce and gain more territory over Delta. Under the influence of Azoth, Laverenth took a human form and quickly rose up the ranks of the Dimerians and crippling them from the inside. Since the planet was blessed by the birth of a divine one (Legend), Azoth was unable to physically enter it and therefore relied on the Erigens to gain influence over the planet in order to spread his corruption and influence. Kryer, Crypt, and Senat (three of Legend's former students) also rose in terms of leadership. Due to their enhaned abilities, and their talents in both sorcery and white magic, the three were chosen by Dimerian leaders to look further into their planet's sudden decrease in life. Fighting their way through Erigen forces, they discovered the heavily defended Temple of Aestus. Under the Temple walls, the group found a cave system which housed Azoth's first spirit. The psychic radiation was too strong for them to come closer, but they did manage to leave with new information about their planet's destruction. Laverenth, however, managed to intercept and destroy the photos, claiming the information was falsified for "personal gain". As a respected member and "veteran", the council ultimately took Laverenth's side and degraded them to scouts. In order to further hide the identity of his spirit, Azoth tormented them in hopes they would lose a grasp on sanity and lose memory of the discovery all together. Like mentioned before, Azoth was unable to physically enter Delta. Working around this limitation, he constantly harassed the group with both hallucinations and sudden nightmares through the majority of season one. He briefly appears through a portal giving Laverenth orders to execute the three, as they have regained the council's attention at they were dangerously close to discovering the cave. Knowing that the spirit could be destroyed with a steady stream of powerful psychokinetic energy, Laverenth left to execute Azoth's orders. The conversation was overhead by Crypt, who informed the others. Laverenth revealed his true form to them and the four began to battle, Laverenth gaining energy from Azoth. Crypt manages to cut off his psychic connection with the Dark Malum and impales him through the chest with a dark energy shard. Losing Control The loss of his first manifestation HAD severely weakened Azoth, although he continued to live on off of the power of his other two halves, one located in The Edge, and a second located inside of Legend himself. Azoth makes his first appearence in season two having a conversation with Nekrozoth in his palace. The discussion, originally designated to seek Nekrozoth's support against the Champions, quickly turned hostile as the two's ideas of what to do with the conquered Omniverse: Azoth seeked to flood the Omniverse with the fiercest hatred and let the human's destroy themselves while Nekrozoth only wanted complete omnicide, destroying everything in an instant. Azoth abandons the hope of reasoning with Nekrozoth and disappears in a thick dark fog, reminding Nekrozoth that he will always be the "second thought". Azoth also appears, in the form of his avatar, to the heroes as they attempt to enter the bridge galaxy. He offers Crypt complete omnipotence in exchange for his allegiance and the death of Legion. Crypt considers Azoth's offer before declining and rejoining the others in the bridge galaxy. Azoth warns Crypt about the consequences of his decisions before he leaves and rejoins the group. During the battle against Nekrozoth's Red Pyramid faction, Azoth creates a massive sandstorm, stunning both groups, before taking the first Chaos Stone and returning it to Nekrozoth in exchange for his allegiance. Nekrozoth agrees and sends the Red Pyramid faction to detain and kill Crypt and his associates. In the episode "The Hunted", he transforms into a monstrous creature and chases the group through Cherry Red Hills, playing on their deepest fears before duplicating himself into four and surrounding them. Azoth's true avatar appears and demands to know the location of the Eternal Flame, as he is unable to telepathically read their thoughts (since they were all blessed divine by Legend). Senat claims that the pot was destroyed by Manah, much to his skepticism. Crypt then questions why he would be working with Nekrozoth, to which Azoth responds that he's simply using Nekrozoth as a "sheild" meant to take responsibility for his actions and he would betray and murer him shortly after Davea's death. Azoth then breaks Senats spine, nearly killing him, before disappearing. Corrupting Legend The part of Azoth's soul placed inside of Legend slowly began corrupting him, twisting his mind and darkening his intentions. Legend was constantly tortured through visions of his family being consumed by darkness and he himself turning to evil. Slowly but surely, Azoth began to gain control of Legend's mind. He also watched over Crypt and Senat as they traveled to Elder and came dangerously close to Legend's location. On the sixth day of their travel, Azoth completely took over Legend and attempted to kill Crypt a second time. Burning villages as he searched for them, Azoth eventually found Crypt hiding in an abandoned nuclear bunker. Azoth, in Legends body, begins to mercilessly beat Crypt before he reminds him of Xanya. Remembering his past life, Legend breaks free of Azoth's control and discovers the destruction he has caused, vowing to get revenge of Azoth. Meanwhile, Kryer had discovered a wormhole allowing demigods to cross-dimensions into The Edge, where he found the location of Azoth's manifested soul. Azoth unleashes his full power on Kryer, crippling him, and mocks the heroes failed attempts at stopping him from destroying his home planet. Using one final burst of anger, Kryer stunned Azoth and shattered the second piece of his soul. He succumbs to his wounds and dies shortly after. Defeat Taking the form of Nekrozoth, Azoth continued to taunt and attack the group before finally revealing himself to them outside of the Cathedral of Justice, claiming he was going to enjoy smearing their blood on the Cathedral's columns. Considering Azoth's incomprehensible strength and abilities, all odds were aimed against the Champions. He cycles through his near infinite number of forms, mercilessly ripping through the Champions and killing . Using divine weapons, the group surrounded Azoth and used the Amulet of Chard to seal his soul away in The Edge for all eternity, although he is eventually freed and is said to be a major antagonist in the upcoming season three. The Lost Footage Along with being a canonical antagonist and character in the Multiversal Legends ''series, Azoth appears in a series of horrific spin-off episodes depicting the trail of devastation he has brought upon Omniverse. Taking place after his defeat in ''Legends of the Omniverse, ''the clips (stylized as episodes from classic kid's TV shows) depicts Azoth tormenting popular television characters before torturing them and taking their souls for further disfigurement and use in The Edge. The series was created by Adie98, Azoth's creator. ''George's Suicide The episode begins fairly normally, showing the show's titular character Peppa Pig stating her name to the audience before snorting. The screen then momentarily freezes and slows down, accompanied by distortion, as George, Mommy Pig, and Daddy Pig all introduce themselves. The show's title appears on screen with screams of blood running down in front of it. Avthro (Azoth) is written across the screen in blood. The camera slowly closes in on a house as the episode's title appears. The narrator proceeds to explain to the audience that George's favorite toy is Mr. Dinosaur. George then roars and states that "Avthro is coming" in a deep, distorted voice. He laughs it off and continues to play as the family go on with their morning routine. The cameras then cuts to a scene outside, where the narrator explains that George sometimes likes to scare Peppa with Mr. Dinosaur. George chases Peppa and the screen glitches and distorts as the run speed slows. Text reading Avthro ''and ''The Dark One Waits ''flash across the screen as the audio too distorts. The family then eats dinner, with George sitting next to Mr. Dinosaur. Swallowing a mouthful of spaghetti, George screams "run he's coming" in a similar demonic pitch. His eyes turn pitch black and blood begins running down to his nose. The family laughs and dinner continues. Mommy Pig is later seen giving George a bath. The lights cut out, and when they come back on. she is holding a knife. Demonic inscriptions are sprawled on the bathroom walls in blood. A darkness is also seen covering the room while George is sleeping later on. The next morning, George is walking outside with sudden flickers of Azoth's portrait appearing on-screen. He throws Mr. Dinosaur high in the air, as he always does. Mr. Dinosaur doesn't fall back down, however. The family hear a gun being cocked and run outside to see George with a revolver to his head. The screen cuts to black as a gunshot is heard. Caillou's Dead The episode starts off with an elderly women reading the "story of Aestus" to her two grandchildren during dinner. Although starting off innocently enough, with Caillou playing and talking to his father. Caillou is scolded by his mother and hides under his table. When the father peeks underneath, he stares into Azoth's eyes and goes into a cataonic-like state with the mother watching from a distance as the table cover's shift. Luckily, Caillou's grandfather arrives and they take a walk in the park. Grandpa tells Caillou how he's been longing to see Azoth for quite some time now (and hinting at the fact that he may be another member of the Order of Shadows). Caillou stops walking with a stunned look on his face as his Grandfather turns around, revealing that his face has completely disappeared. Azoth's symbol, The Key to The Edge, was engraved on his forehead. Caillou, terrified, runs back home and grabs a kitchen knife as his mother tries to stop him. The screen goes black. It is unknown what happens after this point, but it is likely that Caillou slits his wrist and bleeds out. Personality Azoth's personality is often complicated to dissect and analyze, as he often twists the truth for either personal gain or simply for thrill. What is known is that Azoth is complete and utterly hateful, selfish, egotistic, splintering, destructive, and ignorant. His rule over the Omniverse (and the sub-sequent wars he has triggered after his initial freedom) have devastated millions and killed thousands more. Working towards personal gain and personal gain alone, Azoth showed little to no remorse after driving the Elder Malums to extinction and claiming the lives of thousands of members of his own kind. His hatred towards the Omniverse and society itself has driven him to the furthest ends of emotional instability, even causing him to isolate himself from the outside world at points. Azoth absorbs and conquers to his own pleasure and goes as far as to strip the Prime Zetas of their ability to feel emotions, simply because he grew paranoid that they would betray him. In contrast to his other traits, Azoth has displayed an unquenchable desire to control and destroy everything in sight, leading to his conquest for the Omniverse. He enjoys toying and psychologically tormenting his victims, smiling as they cower in fear. Often described as evil in it's purest form, Azoth takes power swiftly and violently, crushing any signs of rebellion with an iron fist in fear that his "destined rule" would be cut short. His supernatural intelligence comes with a price as well: ignorance. Azoth oftentimes sees himself as the ultimate life form and gives into the narcissistic ideal of flooding the Omniverse with his ever-growing hatred. Violence is how he thrives, as it is the only way he sees that he can take out his inner hate for society as a whole. He sometimes compares the many victims of his conquests, both soldiers and civilians, to bricks in a staircase. He considers almost any sentient life form besides himself brutish and meant to be controlled and exploited. In reality, these feelings of intense hatred most likely stem from his fear of being judged and abandoned by those around him. He is oftentimes hypocritical as well. While battling Legend on Elder's moon, he calls his enemy a coward on multiple occasions, although he himself displays this trait. He also expressed his misanthropic feelings to Chernobog, claiming that the Elder Malum's have no skill in the creation of life, although the Elder Malum created him. He is incredibly impatient, although he takes he leisurely accomplishes his own tasks to his own pace. He despises anybody who defies or maims him, although he constantly taunts and gibes his opponents. Prideful and arrogant as always, Azoth commonly stressed his achievements to his siblings in hopes they would find something short of a redeemable character trait in him. This, along with his temperamental and hostile nature, likely lead to his own abandonment and betrayal at their hands. Azoth was likely too brash to take notice, and this one haunting fear of abandonment as led to him becoming he currently is. And even though he has tortured/murdered children, men, women, soldiers, politicians, gods, and aliens alike for eons, he shows little to no remorse for his actions, even after he CREATED the concept of "human trafficking" and brought thousands of man, woman, and children to their grave. His vile actions show no shun in his violent behaviors. If anything, they seem to increase at these points. Appearance His one true, complete is said to be incomprehensible to the mortal eye and drives anybody who dares to lay eyes upon it to instant insanity. While cross-figuring across dimensions, Jack Spark catches a glimpse of Azoth's true form, describing it was somewhat resembling Parallax from the Green Lantern franchise. His true form is the complete embodiment of wrath across the Omniverse, thus giving it near omnipresence as well. When in his basic avatar, Azoth appears a menacing shadow-like figure often accompanied by a dark fog or general distortion. He has a relatively skinny build with razor claws, teeth, and horns. His head is oval shaped and reflects Azoth's four, slanted red eyes. He has jet black spikes across his shoulders and tentacles near the base of his body. The Key to The Edge is inscribed across his chest, giving off a menacing red glow. His tentacles can combine to form legs at times, which also extend to enormous heights, particularly when chasing the group through Cherry Red Hills. In his monstrous daemonic form, his face can distort to display six eyes, all unsymmetrically placed across his face, a slender red tongue, and several arms and pincers that he uses for both transportation and combat. Quotes Beginnings Legends of the Omniverse Gallery Category:Villains Category:Deities Category:Cosmic beings Category:Complete Monster Category:The Dreaded Category:Antagonists Category:Bigger Bads Category:Canon Category:Fighters